


heart

by spidersrorg



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Guro, Improper CPR, M/M, Other, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersrorg/pseuds/spidersrorg
Summary: Akira lives again.





	heart

Akira, still warm, laying next to them. Gazing at the moon.

 

Beautiful, isn’t it, Akira? It was once a part of this Earth, before it was smited and was blown into the sky. But now they could gaze at it together, as Earth regained its natural state.

 

Satan buried their face into the crook of his neck, where most of his heat still held, where his scent lingered. Where there was no longer a pulse.

 

He was dead and they killed him.

 

They had never known regret. Only known action. Now they knew.

 

There was nothing they could do.

 

Nothing. Nothing could create life, but life. A paradox.

 

But what was life?

 

What was death?

 

The stopping of the heartbeat. That was death. Akira had run out of blood for his sweet and gentle heart to pump.

 

Otherwise, his heart was fine.

 

Akira?

 

Oh, Akira.

 

They could bring you back. Back here to see the Earth regain its beauty, to see the moon instead of gazing with lifeless eyes.

 

A soft smile on their lips. Their eyes fluttering closed in bliss. They could bring you back. It would be simple.

 

His chest was warm when they laid hands upon it, skin soft. Death had given him his human form, his beautiful true form. Things were easier, then, with this body.

 

Easier for nails to sink into skin. For hands to break open sternum, for ribs to crack open. To rip arteries and veins from the source of Akira’s lifeblood.

 

Akira’s heart in their hands. The heart they had wanted, never received. Ryo had known. Ryo had been a fool. What he could have had.

 

They pressed their lips to it. Red stained their mouth, their pale fingers. Akira’s body had precious little blood left, it was a gift that it could paint them.

 

The next part would be difficult, would need to be quick.

 

Repositioning Akira’s arms, they settled the heart into his hands. For him to hold.

It wouldn’t be long, Akira.

 

Their own body was more sturdy than a human’s. More sturdy, but with less pain. When they tore open their own chest, they did not hesitate. Their chest had already been torn open when they realized Akira’s heart had ceased.

 

Gold gushed from their front, spilled down their stomach and over their thighs. That would not kill them. But for this, they needed to die.

 

They would be dead, with Akira. Until they could both come back, together. Together, always.

 

Breaking their ribs was difficult. Prying them open had been much easier on another body. Fingers digging into meat, pulling the cage apart from both sides until they cracked and finally gave way to their chest cavity.

 

They let their fingers graze over their lungs as they took a breath, feeling the expansion and retraction. Interesting. Why did they still draw breath. The lungs were not their goal, however.

 

There, their heart. Still beating. How, when it had broken? Shattered into pieces. First, when Akira had said he hated them. Second, when Akira’s own had stopped beating.

 

Don’t worry, Akira. Satan took his heart from his hands. Soon, Akira.

 

Only one hand to wrap around their golden heart. Only a slight tug to tear it out. They set it into Akira’s hands, something rightfully his. Soon, consciousness would cease. Satan would die.

 

Akira’s heart into their chest, instead.

 

It would beat. Akira would live. Satan would live. He would be there, with them, always.

 

Consciousness left. Their body pieced itself back together, arteries and veins and capillaries all railroading and connecting to the new heart within them. Their ribs reattaching, their skin mending.

 

An unholy amalgamation of angel, human, demon. An affront to the face of God. But a creation all but holy to themself.

 

They drew breath, and with it, laughed.

 

Akira, Akira.

 

You live again.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like posting works less than 1k, but, you know, i really love this piece so here it is


End file.
